castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Polkovnik
Polkovink was a war criminal and former militia leader. Character History In the war-torn former Soviet Union country of Georgia, Polkovnik acted as a militia leader and was responsible for the destruction of many villages across one of its provinces. One of these villages was the home of Anton Vetotchkin and Dimitri Kalenkov who moved to the United States after their home's destruction. While destroying the village, Polkovnik almost killed Anton, but he survived. Following the war, Polkovnik was wanted as a war criminal by the World Court for his crimes. However, no one had a picture of him or knew what he looked like so he eluded Interpol for ten years, eventually ending up in New York. Eventually, Interpol got a tip that Polkovnik was in New York and started closing in on him, but as no one knew what he looked like, they were hampered in their efforts. Learning of a group that was creating fake passports for Russian immigrants who had come to America on the promise of a better life then had their passports taken away and were forced to work in sweat shops or as prostitutes, Polkovnik hired them to create him a fake passport so he could flee the country before he could be caught. However, one of the group was Anton Vetotchkin who recognized Polkovnik as the man who destroyed his village and panicked. Anton spoke to his old friend Dimitri Kalenkov, now a Russian mob enforcer to confirm he was right about who Polkovnik was. Dimitri took things into his own hands, tracked down Polkovnik, took him home and tortured him in revenge. However, Polkovnik broke free, knocked Dimitri out and murdered him. Realizing he had become exposed by the people he hired to fake a passport for him, Polkovnik tracked down and murdered Anton and Clark Jaffe, two of the other members of the passport ring. He then began hunting for the picture they had of him so the authorities wouldn't get their hands on it and know what he looked like. To this end, Polkovnik burglarized Jaffe's apartment and Anton's parents apartment where he lived in a futile search for the picture. Unknown to him, the third member of the passport group, Natalie Barnes, was hiding in Anton's ice cream truck and witnessed the murder. She also had the picture and had dropped her little brother Jason's permission slip from school in the truck, leading writer Richard Castle to infiltrate Jason's class in hopes of identifying the witness to Anton's murder. After identifying Natalie's brother Jason, he pointed them to his sister who explained the passport plot and how Anton panicked when he found out he was supposed to create a passport for Polkovnik. She told them where to find the picture while Ryan and Esposito discovered Polkovnik's crimes in Georgia and realized why he murdered Anton, Jaffe and Dimitri. Castle and Detective Kate Beckett searched Barnes' apartment for the picture only to find it ransacked and the picture apparently gone. They quickly realized that the picture was actually in Jason's desk at school and went to search for it, not knowing Polkovnik was hiding under the bed and heard them. Alerting federal agencies to be ready once they have his picture, Castle and Beckett search for and locate it only to be confronted by Polkovnik himself. Polkovnik overpowers the two and tries to flee with the picture only to have Castle spill marbles in his path, tripping him up. Beckett then arrested Polkovnik who was taken to face trial for his numerous crimes. Polkovnik Polkovnik Polkovnik Polkovnik